Pronunciation
Pronunciation Guide to MCM Designers, Manufacturers, and Architects (source: http://blog.mid2mod.com/2011/05/somebody-oughta-invitation-to.html) Aalto, Alvar (AHL-var AHL-toe) Aarnio, Eero (AIR-o AHR-nee-o) Arström, Folke (FOLK-eh AR-strahm) Auböck, Carl (KARL OH-bach) Bagni, Alvino (al-VEE-no BAH-nee) Barovier, Ercole (air-co-LAY bah RO-vee-ay) Baughman, Milo (MY-low BOFF-man) Per email from Brigham Young University and thayercoggin.com Bertoia, Harry (HARE-ee ber-TOY-ya) Bojesen, Kay (KY bo-EH-zhen) Borsani, Osvaldo (ōs-VAHL-do bore-sah-nee) Bozzi, Augusto (ow-GOOS-toe BOT-zi) Braun - (BROWN) Per interview with Dieter Rams Breuer, Marcel (mar-SELL BROY-er) Briard, Georges (ZHORZH bree-ARD) Buffa, Paolo (POW-lo BU-fah) Caldas, Jose Zanine (zjos-EH ZAH-nee-nee KAHL-dahs) Capron, Roger (ro-ZHAY cap-RONE) Castiglioni, Achille (a-KEE-lay cas-tee-lee-O-nee) Ćmielów - (ch-MEL-oof) Coggin, Thayer (THAY-er KOG-in) The person and the company, per phone call to company Colombo, Joe (JOE co-LOME-bo) Day, Lucienne (LU-see-en DAY) Ditzel, Nanna (NAN-uh DEET-zl) Eames, Charles and Ray (EEMS) Franck, Kaj (KY FRAHNK) Gropius, Walter (WAL-ter GRO-pee-us) Henningsen, Poul (POLE HEHN-ing-sehn) Husted, Wayne (WANE HUE-sted) Hvidt, Peter (PE-ter VILTH) Recently, I heard a native Danish speaker say VEET. Jacobsen, Arne (AR-nee YAK-ob-sen) Jalk, Grete (GRAY-tuh YELK) Jensen, Georg (GYOR YEN-sen) Jeré , C. (a copyrighted pseudonym formed by combining the names of Jerry Fels and Curtis (Kurt) Freiler of Artisan House, undoubtedly to create the illusion of having a French designer on staff) (SEE Zhair-AY) Juhl, Finn (FIN YOOL) Kagan, Vladimir (VLAD-uh-meer KAY-gan) Kåge, Wilhelm (VIL-helm KOr-guh) Kahn, Louis (LOO-ee KAHN) Kaipiaisen, Birger (BEER-yer KY-pee-i-sen) Karasz, Mariska (mah-REESH-kah KAHD-ahs) Kjaerholm Poul (POLE CARE-holm) Klint, Kaare (KORE-ah KLINT) Kristiansen, Kai (KY kris-tee-AYN-sen) Kroehler - (KRAY-ler) LeCorbusier (LUH car-BOO-see-yay) Liebes, Dorothy (DOR-o-thee LEEBS) Mathsson, Bruno (BRU-no MAT-son) Mogensen, Borge (BUR MO-en-sen) Neutra, Richard (RICH-ard NI-tra) Noguchi, Isamu (ee-SAH-moo no-GOO-chee) Norell, Arne (AR-nee NORE-el) Palmquist, Sven (SVEN palm-KEEST) Panton, Verner (VAIR-ner PAN-tun) Pearsall, Adrian (A-dree-an PEER-sall) Pei, I. M. (I. M. PAY) Piva, Paolo (POW-lo PEE-va) Poli, Flavio (FLAH-vee-o PO-lee) Ponti, Gio (JAH POWN-tee) Probber, Harvey (HAR-vee PRO-ber) Quistgaard, Jens (YENS QUIST-a-gar) Per video interview with Jens Quistgaard. He answered the phone, and that's how he said his last name. Rams, Dieter - (DEE-ter RAHMS) Risley, John (RIZ-lee) (short i) Per email from Wesleyan University Rohde, Gilbert (GIL-bert RO-dee) Risom, Jens (YENS REE-sum) Ruscha, Ed (ED roo-SHAY) Saarinen, Eliel (AY-lee-el SAHR-e-nen) Saarinen, Eero (AIR-o SAHR-e-nen) Sarfatti, Gino (JEE-no sar-FOT-ee) Sarpaneva, Pentti (PEN-tee SAR-puh-nev-a) Sarpaneva, Timo (TEE-mo SAR-puh-nev-a) Sauze, Max (MAX SOZE) Seibel, Ben (BEN sy-BELL) Simmulson, Mari (ma-REE SIM-ul-son) Stam, Mart (MART STAHM) Starck, Philippe (Fil-EEP STARK) Thonet (TAWN-at) Toikka, Oiva (OY-va TOY-ka) Van der Rohe, Mies (MEES VAN der ROE) Van Koert, John (JON von KOORT) Vautrin, Line (LEEN vo-TRAWHN) Vignelli, Massimo (MAHS-ee-mo veen-YELL-ee) Volther, Poul (POLE VAHL-tah) Wegner, Hans (HANS VEG-ner) Per an email from Carl Hansen and Son Wikkelsø, Illum (il-LUM vi-KEL-so) Wirkkala, Tapio (TAH-pee-o VEER-ka-la) Wormley, Edward (ED-ward WORM-lee) The first syllable of the last name is pronounced with a long O (wōrm), rather than the O in "earthworm." Wyzenbeek Method (WI-zen-beek) The first syllable rhymes with "my," and the last syllable rhymes with "week," per email from Bill Schap, whose company manufactures Wyzenbeek machines. Zeisel, Eva (A-va ZY-suhl)